Olivia Benson becomes the victim
by Oliviabensonsvu
Summary: Olivia Benson has been working at the svu precinct for 14 years, with so ups and downs, a new partner, and a boyfriend Brian Cassidy. Her job involves panties down and insane men running to find their prey. Olivia Benson never imagine becoming a victim of this crime. Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu
1. Olivia benson becomes a victim

Olivia Benson has been working at the svu precinct for 14 years, with so ups and downs, a new partner, and a boyfriend Brian Cassidy. Her job involves panties down and insane men running to find their prey. Olivia Benson never imagine becoming a victim of this crime.

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

1:34 am

Olivia's apartment

Olivia woke to glass breaking and footsteps coming from her kitchen. Olivia reached for her phone to call Cassidy but before she could a gunshot went off and almost shot her hand.

"You scream, I'll shot."

Olivia was scared she knew what was about to happen but never thought it would happen to her.

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

With her arms tied to her bedpost, eyes close and gaged with her own scarf, Olivia could feel everything that a rap victim went through and released that they do feel scared and want to beg for their life but can't do anything about it. Olivia wanted so badly for it to be over but then she went into cop mode and remember that she needed to get a picture of her attacker. Thinking this she quickly opened her eyes and saw her attacker as Lewis Williams. She knew that his mo was 16 hours but did that know that her Captain told her to say home for 2 days! She was praying he didn't.

He lit a cigarette and put it to Olivia's breast, and he counted to twenty out loud till he could see the blood erupting from her chest. When he was finished with that he unzipped his pants and Olivia tried to fight but remembering what he told her in the interrogation room about how would tried to fight and she knew that, that fighting would turn him on, so she just laid there and took what came to her and fought it off mentally and not physically. She was thinking back to the Undercover mission she had 6 years ago and how she felt so powerless and uncontrollable, she also knew that she tried to fight but it got her no where until Fin find them and saved her life. But this time there was no one there to help her now!

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

17 hours later

Violated, with messy hair, smell of burned skin, blood gassing from her breast, and ripped cloths, Olivia reached for her phone and called Cassidy. It took two rings for him to answer:

"Hey Liv"

sobbing "Cassidy"

"Liv, what's wrong?"

"I was just rapped, can you come and bring me to the hospital"

"of course babe, I'll be there in 5 minutes"

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

Mercy General Hospital

"Olivia what happened?" -Amaro

"Nick, it was Lewis" -Olivia

"Williams!" -Amaro

"Yes, the Captain told me to take 2 days off, so I did but her keep me captive the 2 days I was gone so no one knew." -Olivia

"Ok Liv, Rollins is outside talking to Cassidy, can you tell me what happened?"

Olivia tole Amaro happened it took 10 minutes between telling what happened and crying, but Amaro understood. Amaro told Liv the process but being part of svu she already knew.

After the test were done Amaro told Cassidy he could come in. Liv was in tears, Cassidy tried to calm her down "Its ok babe","your ok babe".

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

"Ok so what do we know about Lewis Williams so far" -Craigen

"We'll he's been convicted four times but using different names" -Fin

"Also he's on trial for another pone of our rap cases" -Rollins

"We need a search warrant" -Amaro

" I'll get you a warrant" -Casey

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

"Liv, do you need anything?"

"No. I'm fine" smiles slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Brian, I'm fine, trust me."

"Ok. Hey Amaro called he said that they found more evidence in his apartment."

" What did they find?"

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Brian! What did they find!"

"They found pictures and videos of you. Apparently Lewis has been watching you sincE Elliot left."

"How many?"

"They told I couldn't tell you. Sorry Liv."

Hearing this Olivia got out of bed grabbed her coat but was stopped.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Well I think I have the right to know what is going on."

"No you have the right to remain in bed. This is not the point where you turn into detective benson. This is the point where you turn into bed rest benson. Now give me your coat and you will go back to bed."

[sighs]"Your right. Fine here."

"Ok come on, lets bring you back to bed."

The truth was she wasn't fine she felt sick to her stomach. But she knew it was nothing to worry about , and nothing for Cassidy to worry about either.

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

8 weeks later

"Hey Brian."

"Ya."

"How long has it been since-"

"8 weeks. Why?"

_8 weeks! Oh my god. I'm late. should I lie to him or should I just tell him._

"No reason."

"No there's a reason I can tell."

"Am I that easy to read."

"Somewhat."

"The real reason is because I'm late."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya."

"Ok, so what do you want to do. You took the morning after pill right?"

"Ya."

"Ok, no worries lets just go to the doctors and see. Ok?"

"Ok."

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

"Hey Amaro."

"Ya Cap."

"Have you talked to Liv yet, about the arrest. I know she's gonna want to be there but-"

"I know Captain it tampers with the line up I know all this."

"Ok... Just letting you know."

"I have to call her anyways about the line up."

"Ok go and do that."

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

"Your pregnant"

"OH MY GOD!" Olivia whispered to her self but knew that Cassidy heard her.

"How far along is she?"

" She's 7 weeks."

Olivia wanted to dig a hole and die. The fact of the baby being Lewis Williams made her sick. Besides the sickness she already had.


	2. Like mother like daughter

"Hey Cap."

"Liv."

"Hey. I'm here for the… umm…"

"The line up?"

"Ya that."

"Liv. Is there something wrong?"

"No."

"Ok. Follow me."

Looking through a one way window thinking to herself, This is just another ordinary line up but you have to say the number. _  
_

"Please have them all say this statement "you scream, I'll shoot" starting from number one."

"you scream, I'll shoot" -one

"you scream, I'll shoot" - two

"you scream, I'll shoot" -three

"That's him. Number three, he raped me."

"That's all I needed. Thanks Liv. You can go now." -Casey

" Thanks but I need to talk to the Captain."

"He's in his office."

"Ok."

"Rape 2 and I won't go lower." -Casey

"Rape 1! Just because he rapped one of your one doesn't mean he gets more jail time." -Langdon

"He raped two innocent people a innocent elderly women and a cop and I think the judge will back me up on this." -Casey

"As long as one didn't get pregnant. I think the judge will back me up." -Langdon

"Ya, we'll se about that!" -Casey

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

knock knock

"Come in."

"Cap. I need to tell you something."

"Sure Liv, what's up."

"I'm pre-"

"I'm pre-"

"I'm pregnant, 7 weeks along, so we all know who the father is."

"Liv, did u tell Casey."

"No, I didn't think it was that important."

"Its as important as the rape kit DNA."

"Which we found none of."

"Liv it doesn't matter, it's just as important"

knock knock

"COME IN!"

" Don I'm leaving."

"Wait Casey, Benson has something to say to you that would help our case."

"Liv?"

"Casey, I'm pregnant and Lewis Williams is the father."

"Congrats Liv, and thanks that just made Rape 1 got to Rape 2!"

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

Sitting in her bed listening the sounds of the street life.

knock knock.

Grabs her gun "who is it?"

"Liv it's Brian"

Opens the door "Brian don't do that"

"Sorry."

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing?"

" Come in"

"Thanks"

shuts the door

"Want something to drink."

"What do you have."

"Well let's see, this is a alcohol free zone."

"I know."

Olivia smiled and sat near Cassidy and wanted so badly to go to bed with his warm body next to hers but she couldn't because of the baby.

"So how are you doing with everything."

"Hanging on"

"With open arms, and a brave soul."

Fixing her hair Cassidy lend over and kissed Olivia on the forehead, and leaded her into her bedroom.


	3. Olivia's pregnancy

Ring ring ring

"Stabler"

"You still answer your phone by saying Stabler."

"Liv, wh-why are you calling…I mean what's up."

"I need to tell you something, but not on the phone in person. How's tomorrow at 2 for lunch, where we us to eat lunch."

"Sure."

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

"Hey Amaro."

"What's up Fin."

"The Cap. Just told me to tell you to help Olivia out these months until she decides what to do her last month or so."

"And the Captian couldn't tell me this because?"

"Dog, don't argue."

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

"So Liv what did you want to tell me."

"Umm…" bites her lip" Well to do you want the easy story or the hard story?"

"Hard story, just for the details cause I don't talk to you very much so I want to here more."

"K then. So here it goes… I was rapped by this insane man named William Lewis, and the unit has been tracking him done before it happened but anyways so 8 weeks later I find out that I'm pregnant but it's his kid. But all I know is Cassidy and I are-"

" Wait wait wo wo WHAT! Cassidy as in Brian Cassidy as in your married or dating?"

"El, we've been dating for 5 months now. So that's the other thing."

"Ok, so you've been rapped by a insane man, dating Cassidy, and your how far along in your pregnancy?"

"11 weeks."

"and your 11 weeks pregnant.I defiantly need to talk to you more off in."

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

2 month later

"Hey Liv, welcome back."

" Thanks Nick."

"I can see your starting to show just a bit."

"Don't mention it. trust me its going to get bigger this my friend is only 5 months. I still have 4 more months to go."

"Well you look good either way."

"Thanks. So what's the case this time."

" 24 year old Vanessa Goldthrone, rapped, and beatened, is at the hospital waiting for us."

"Lets g-"

"Liv." "Liv you ok."

Putting a hand on her stomach and trying to figure out what was going on. Olivia had never felt this strange fluttering in her stomach. It was the knowledgment of let her know that there is a human being growing inside he. It felt reassuring. It took her a minute to figure out what it was and respond.

"Ya. The baby kicked."

[smiles] "Come on let's go."

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

3 months later

"Liv, babe come on you have to get up your going to late for work."

In a slightly lit room in a apartment a very pregnant Olivia tries to get up and out of bed. Moans because she cant get up.

"Bri, I need you."

Hearing this Brian comes running with thoughts going through his head of "oh my god she's in labor!" "Something's wrong!" But instead sees that Olivia can't get out of bed and helps her up, fixes her some food of what she craves gram crackers with Nutella, and waits an hour before helping her to get dressed, and into the car of to work.

"Love you."

"Love you too Br,i o and thanks for helping me this morning"

"No problem, that's why I'm here, to help you with your every need babe."

Kisses her, and watches as she opens the precinct door and drive way.


	4. Hostage take down

1 month later

"So Liv, so you know if its a boy or a girl?"

"All I want is a health baby. Isn't that all a mother could hope for."

Rubbing her 9 month belly smiling down as if its a baby puppy. Feeling like nothing could hurt it, all of a sudden gunshots were fired and everyone went under their desk screaming.

" Ok I want all the girls on one side and the boys on the other. And you have to do this in less than a minute before I shot who ever is in front of me."

Everyone was running to which ever side they were told, not saying a word.

"Good. Now that everyone did that, everyone with live."

Nick sat in a spot where. He could see Olivia perfectly. Olivia knew that if she stayed calm that nothing bad would happen.

"Yo preggo, come here."

Olivia stood up as if on command, and waddled over to the guy in charge, without a word.

"Good. So if any of you decide to pull any tricks, Mommy and baby go bye bye. Do I have myself clear?!"

Everyone in the precinct said "Yes" at once.

Olivia was so scared but she looked at Amaro who looked back and mouthed "stay calm, don't worry."

Olivia blinked her eyes as in to say yes.

"Ok so we are going to play a little game it's called figure out my name. That's where you all have to talk to each other about what you think my name is. And just to be nice I'll let you pick your group."

The gunmen thru Olivia onto the floor and walked right over her and walked into the Captains office and brought him out to join the party and did the same as he did Olivia. Olivia scrunched her face as Nick ran over and helped her sit up and asked if she and the baby where ok, and she saisecure only answer that made this situation much worst.

"No, my water just broke." As another contraction hit.

"Ok don't worry we are just goin to stay calm and breathe and talk to the gunmen about getting Tupi out of here but I doubt he will but we will try, ok?" -Nick

"Ok!" -Olivia

"Hey Liv!" -Cragen

"Capt. You ok?" -Olivia

"Ya I'm fine, but I can tell your not and I can see that your water broke, but don't worry we are right next to you and nothing ba with happen to you, or your baby." -Cragen

"I'm not sure about that Capt., this baby is in a rush to meet the world!" -Olivia

"Ok, just breathe then." -Cragen

Cragen rubed Olivia's back as she got on her knees and lend on her desk by grabing the edge and letting her belly hang over her knees, to take the pressure off her back. While Nick was tring to figure out the nicest way to ask to let Liv go, without kicking his teeth in. As another contraction hit, Olivia knew that this baby was coming if she liked it or not, and she needed Cassidy to be there, but knew he couldn't get in without being a target. She just was going to have to live and get ready for this baby!


	5. Olivia becomes more than a detective

14 hours since hostage started

"Oh my god, there getting stronger, oh!"

"Your gonna squeeze my hand and your not gonna let go. We are gonna do this."

" No I can't, not here, not now."

"Liv I don't think you have another choose"

"Nick I really want one, but this baby like her mom, does NOT have great timing!"

"Will you shut her up before I do." Pointing his gun at them.

"She needs to go to a hospital."

"No, what she needs is to shut up, like the rest of them."

Contraction after contraction Olivia knew this baby was coming and there was no stopping it! She grabbed her phone out of her pocket turned the volume off an texted Cassidy saying "Im being held hostage at the precinct and I'm in labor and i know that the baby is coming now. my contractions are.."She whispered to Amaro "how far apart are my contractions?" texting at the same time.

" 1 minute… why?"

"This baby is coming now!"

"Ok. Hold on ok."

"I know I can but don't think this baby can!"

"Hey gunmen."

"Oh, what is it now!"

"Your about to have a birth on your hands, now I don't think you want to see that and do you think any of these innocent people do either. So can I and my partners Rollins and Fin help me bring Olivia to the beds in the back."

"O God! Nick!"

"Breathe Liv, hold on."

"Fine." -gunmen

"Thank you."

"Nick I can't, I can't move!"

"Its ok we're gonna put you in a rolling chair and roll you into the crib ok? Just breathe."

"I can't!"

Nick, rolled Olivia into the cribs while Amanda, and Fin ran into the cribs. While Olivia grabbed Fins hands and pushed her chin to her chest.

"Oh God Nick I want to push!"

"Ok one second."

"No I can't, it's coming now!"

Swinging open the crib door, Nick and Fin picked Olivia up and put her onto a bed, while Rollins grabbed some blankets and gave them to Nick. Looking at Olivia who's face was bright red with sweat dripping down her face and Fin behind her, so she had someone to push against, saw a dark head of hair and knew that this baby was not waiting for an invitation.

"Ok. Ready. Push. "

Hearing this word Olivia pushed with all her might and didn't stop till Fin was done counting to ten. Then slowly laid her hand on Fin's shoulder and took a deep breathe and pushed again, screaming "CASSIDY!" Over and over again, in Fin's ear.

Svu-Svu-Svu-Svu

Meanwhile

"Ok so that's the only time in going to be nice!"

The gunmen looked right at the captain and said "looks lIke your squad is down for the count, Captain."

"Cassidy!"

"Who is Cassidy, anyways?"

"I'm Cassidy!'

"Well then Cassidy what should we do about you, should I shoot you now, or... WAIT I got it How about I let you go to your girls aid and then after shes done Ill shoot you, hows that sound?"

"Hows this sound, No!"

"Ok then, we'll do it your way."

The gunmen took out his gun and took a shot but missed, by Cassidy diving for a desk for cover. Getting his balance grabbed his gun and shot him. not looking where he shot the gun men fell to the ground and Cassidy ran to Olivia to aid her screaming for a hero.

"Come on Liv, you can do it Babe. " -Cassidy

"No I can't!" -Olivia

"Come the heads almost out one big push!" -Amaro

Olivia push through the extreme pain.

"Heads out Liv, one big push and it will be over"-Amaro

"Oh God!" -Olivia

After giving three big pushes, Olivia felt a side of relief rip through her like wind blowing through a big pile of leafs on a fall day.

"O!" -Olivia

Amaro let the baby slide into his arms and cleaned its mouth and nose out so it could breathe, then laid the baby on Olivia's abdomen, and heard the loudest cry.

"Wa! Wa! Wa!"

"Hi baby...girl, Hi Oh it's ok mommy's got you."

"You did great babe." -Cassidy

"Great job Liv." -Amanda

Amaro cut the cord and asked Fin for a blanket, to rap the baby in.

"Babe what's her name?"

"Her name? Her name is Serena after my mom."

Saying this Olivia felt tears swelling in her eyes, and put her head on Brian's shoulder.

"Look at her Brian." -Olivia

"She looks just like you Liv." -Cassidy

"She also looks like you Bri." -Olivia

"She does, doesn't she." -Cassidy

"Wa! Wa! Wa!"

"Oh it's ok baby girl, it's ok." -Olivia

"Let's get you guys out of here." -Fin

"What about the guy men out there." -Olivia

"Aw, Liv that's another thing." -Cassidy

"Brian! What did you do!" -Olivia


	6. it was self defense

"I didn't mean... He was gonna shot me. So I shot him." -Cassidy

"What!"-Olivia

"Ok, so if we tell the ADA that it was self defense, then maybe they'll go easy." -Fin

"But he still murdered someone Fin!" -Olivia

"Liv you need to calm down, you don't want to upset the baby." -Amanda

"Your right." -Olivia

"Ok, so this is what we are gonna do, we are going to talk to the Captain, cause I'm sure he saw the he hole thing-" -Amaro

"Ya he kinda did." -Cassidy

"Great! Even my Captain saw it. Guess I'm going to be on the case, or be told anything!" -Olivia

"Liv." -Fin

"Sorry but its true!" -Olivia

"Then we'll talk to the DA about the charge." -Amaro

"That sounds fine, what do you think Liv?" -Cassidy

"Honestly I don't want you in the system, but you already are so anyways, ya I think that's fine as long as it not long jail time then fine." -Olivia

"Ok, that's settled. Can we get this family out of here." -Amanda

SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU

AT HOSPITAL

"Ok, so run down what down what happened again." -Olivia

"Ok, so the gun man was talking to your captain and he was pointing the gun at him and so i walked over and yelled HEY and i could hear you screaming my name, so he was asking me who was Cassidy so i said "That's my name." Then he asked "should I shoot you now or if he should let me go to you then after shoot me." So i answered neither. Then he pointed his gun at me and said "Are you sure' cause i'll choose for you." After that he almost shoot me but i dove for the desk for cover, then i grabbed my gun and shot him, then ran to you. I swear Liv it was self defense." -Cassidy

"Well that's not for me to decide, its for a DA to decide. But if you say those exact words to one of my parents in my squad, then they will back you up. i know thats perjury, but your in the system and they can look at your record, but i think that my Captain with back you up, with his alibi, and i think it will be self defense, and you wont be charged." -Olivia

SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU

16TH PRECINCT

"So Captain Cragen, tell me did you see what happened in the night of questioned?" -Tucker

"Yes, the gun men had his gun pointed at me and talking about how my squad look scared and afraid, then from behind him Cassidy yelled "HEY" and the gun men turned around and pointed his gun at Cassidy, and at that point detective Benson was screaming Cassidy's name, so the gun men asked who Cassidy was and Cassidy said that was his name, and the gun men asked if he should shot him then or let him go to detective Benson then shot him after. So Cassidy said neither, and the gun men took a shot but missed by Cassidy diving for a desk, then Cassidy pulled his gun and took a shot and hit him in the head, and the gun men fell to the ground." -Cragen

"Are you sure?" -Tucker

"Yes, I swear the gun men shot first, not Cassidy." -Cragen

"Well everyone in your squad rooms stories match, the gun men did shot first, so I'm going to rule this as self defense and let this side." -Tucker

"Thanks Tucker. See i told you that theres still good in you." -Cragen

SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU

AT HOSPITAL

(phone ringing)

"Liv, its your Captain." -Cassidy

"Hello." -Olivia

"Liv, their ruling Cassidy's shooting as self defense, so he won't be charged."-Cragen

"Really! Thank God."- Olivia

"Oh, and Liv." -Cragen

"Ya." -Olivia

"Congratulations momma!"-Cragen

(laughs) "Thanks Capt." -Olivia

"Tell your boyfriend the good news!" -Cragen

"Don't worry I will." -Olivia

"Bye, Liv." -Cragen

"Bye." -Olivia

"Brian, good news they ruled your shooting as self defense!" -Olivia

"Really! Thank God! Well now we and our little Serena can live as a happy family as one." -Cassidy

"I couldn't agree more." -Olivia

Olivia Benson had everything she ever wanted, a boyfriend Brian Cassidy who she's been dating for a year and a half and to be holding her little baby, Serena Benson. Also the best job in the whole world that she thought was special enough to her for it to be called special victims unit. Olivia couldn't be happier with her life!

**THE END!**

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY!**


End file.
